The blonde, cold-hearted Vampire
by RuneMolch
Summary: Rosalie, die kaltherzige und blonde Vampirin. Wie oft erinnert man sich daran wie sich Rosalie, Edward und Bella in den Weg gestellt hat und eigentlich immer etwas zu meckern hatte. Wer sagt, dass sie keine Gefühle hat? Wer sagt euch, dass das Herz aus Stein in ihrem Inneren nicht trotzdem schlägt und Gefühle beinhaltet? (DRABBLE, Beitrag zum Projekt 18 Schlagworte von Plague Rat)
1. 01 Eine blühende Rose

Hier ist mein Beitrag zum Projekt 18 Schlagworte von Plague Rat. (auf )  
Hier der Link dazu:  .de/t/17248/1

Die Liste der 18 Schlagworte:

1. Der Name  
2. Der erste Satz  
3. Ein Spielzeug  
4. Der erste Kuss  
5. Ein Freund  
6. Ein Feind  
7. Ein Triumph  
8. Eine Niederlage  
9. Ein gravierende Irrtum  
10. Eine schmerzhafte Trennung  
11. Ein Verlust  
12. Ein romantischer Moment  
13. Ein Streit  
14. Ein Unfall  
15. Ein Blick nach vorn  
16. Ein Blick zurück  
17. Ein Moment des unvollkommenen Glücks  
18. Die letzten Worte

**Rating:** P12  
**Genre:** Allgemein - Bis(s)  
**Hauptcharakter:** Rosalie Hale  
**Länge:** Drabble (100 Wörter pro Kapitel)

**Der Name**

Rosalie.  
Eine Rose.  
Eine blühende Rose, welche wunderschön ist aber sich gleichzeitig durch ihre Dornen verteidigen kann.  
Genau das hat mir mein Vater immer erzählt, wenn er mich abends zu Bett gebracht hat.  
Eine wohlbehütete Rose, um welche man sich Sorgen machte und sie schützen wollte.  
Eine dieser Rosen, auf welche meine Mutter immer ein Auge hatte.  
Ihre Rosen, ihr Rosenbeet, dem niemanden zu nah kommen durfte.  
Noch heute, 100 Jahre später kann ich mich daran erinnern wie unser Nachbarsjunge, Elijah, beinahe den Teppichklopfer auf den Kopf bekommen hätte und nur weil er mich sehen wollte.  
Mich die behütete Rose.


	2. 02 Schmerzende Worte

**Der erste Satz**

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Carlisle?"  
Selbst heute, wenn ich ihn ansehe, höre ich noch genau diesen Satz. Den Satz, welchen ich trotz aller Schmerzen als Erstes war, genommen hatte, als ich mich verwandelte.  
Es verwirrt mich immer noch, natürlich war ich nie einfach gewesen aber trotzdem hatte Edward es niemals versucht, niemals versucht sich mit mir irgendwie zu verstehen.  
Immer wieder waren wir in den letzten Jahrzehnten aneinandergeraten, nicht zuletzt als er angefangen hatte mit Isabella anzubandeln.  
Selbst mit ihr hatte ich einen Kompromiss gefunden aber nicht mit ihm.  
Und das würde ich auch nicht schaffen, nie.


	3. 03 Die Puppe

**Ein Spielzeug**

Der Dachboden war staubig, was mich wunderte. Selbst hier putzte Esme regelmäßig aber vielleicht hatte sie in letzte Zeit mit Renesmee wirklich mehr Zeit verbracht, als ich gedacht hatte.  
Ich saß hier bestimmt schon Stunden und trotz der Dunkelheit sah ich immer noch alles genau.  
Vor allem sah ich die Puppe in meiner Hand.  
Die blonden, langen Locken fielen ihr noch genau wie damals über die Schultern und ihre Augen strahlten immer noch in einem leuchtenden blau.  
Ihr ganzes Gesicht sah aus wie feinstes und teuerstes Porzellan.  
Jenes, welches meine Haut beschrieb, genau, wie es mein Vater immer gesagt hatte.


	4. 04 Das Beste in meinem Leben

**Der erste Kuss**

Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste ich mich von ihm und blickte ihm tief in die noch viel zu roten Augen.  
Drei Wochen war es her, seit Emmett verwandelt worden war. Drei Wochen, in denen wir pausenlos zusammen waren und dabei Spaß hatten.  
Ich hatte schon, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, diesen Wunsch.  
Den Wunsch ihn zu küssen und zu wissen, dass er bei mir blieb, mich lieben würde.  
Und genau das hatte er mir gerade gezeigt. Mit einem einzigen Kuss, welcher mich glücklicher machte als alle Dinge, welche ich in meinem Leben bereits bekommen und gesehen hatte.


	5. 05 Ich vermisse dich, auch heute noch

**Ein Freund**

Selbst wenn ich heute daran denke, bekomme ich noch Schuldgefühle.  
Wie oft hatte ich mir vorgenommen, irgendwann einmal zurückzukommen. Zurück in meine Geburtsstadt, zurück umzusehen, wie es meiner einzigen Freundin ergangen war.  
Manchmal vermisse ich die gemeinsamen Spaziergänge im Park oder die Treffen.  
Und ich bin immer noch neidisch auf Vera, manchmal.  
Ich hatte inzwischen eine eigene Familie und einen Partner, der immer hinter mir stand.  
Und trotzdem, manchmal vermisste ich Vera.  
Mehr als alles andere, gerade in nachdenklichen Stunden vermisste ich diesen Freund, denjenigen, dem ich alles erzählen konnte, vor dem ich kein Geheimnis habe.


	6. 06 Der Feind aus den eigenen Reihen

**Ein Feind**

Mein Blick fiel durchdringend auf die Brünette.  
Ich wusste, nicht mehr warum ich sie irgendwann als Feind gesehen habe und dann nicht mehr.  
Aber in Momenten wie diesen kam dieser Funke Eifersucht zurück, diese Gewissheit, dass sie trotz unserer Umstände ein besseres Leben hatte als ich.  
Egal was sie tat, es war immer in Ordnung.  
Selbst als sie Fehler gemacht hat, Fehler, welche uns alles gefährdet haben, hat noch jeder Verständnis für sie gehabt.  
Isabella war der Mensch, jetzt Vampir, welcher mir zeigt, wie sehr ich mein Dasein und sie hasse.  
Zu mindestens ist und bleibt sie mein größter Feind.


	7. 07 Ein Triumph für mich

**Ein Triumph**

Zu sehen, dass mich jemand so sehr liebte, mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben.  
Genau das machte ihn kaputt.  
Ich wurde geliebt und er nicht. Niemand würde für ihn sein Leben opfern.  
Die kalte, eitle, arrogante Blondine wurde geliebt und er nicht.  
Er war weiterhin allein, egal zu welcher Tageszeit und egal wie es ihm ging.  
Genau das stand in seinen Augen, als mein Blick auf ihn fiel.  
Immer wieder glitten seine Augen über mich und Emmett, welcher mich im Arm hielt und in Gedanken versunken nach draußen sah.  
Und genau das war der Triumph, welchen ich gegenüber Edward hatte.


	8. 08 Nur ein Spiel

**Eine Niederlage**

„Out!", erklärte sie und ließ mich verdattert aufsehen.  
Wie von selbst kam ein Knurren über meine Lippen.  
Wie konnte es ausgerechnet dieses Menschenmädchen wagen, sich erst in unsere Familie zu drängen und mir jetzt auch noch zu erklären, dass ich zu langsam war.  
„Es ist doch nur ein Spiel", kam es von Emmett welcher ein Grinsen nicht verstecken konnte.  
Sobald ich stand, drängelte ich mich an der Braunhaarigen vorbei. Es war mir egal was sie meinem Bruder bedeutete und es war mir egal, dass es nur Baseball war.  
Was mir aber nicht egal war, war die Niederlage diesem Menschen gegenüber.


	9. 09 Sie ist gesprungen

**Ein gravierender Irrtum**

„Sie ist von einer Klippe gesprungen", flüsterte ich fast rau in das Handy an meinem Ohr.  
„Geht es ihr gut?", seine Stimme klang fassungslos und gleichzeitig unendlich hilflos.  
Er litt schon seit Monaten, seit er sie verlassen hat.  
„Alice kann sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie … sie ist tot", murmelte ich und presste anschließend meine Lippen fest aufeinander.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu verlieren den man mehr liebt als sein Leben, auch wenn ich die Beziehung zwischen Edward und Isabella nie verstanden habe und trotzdem ging es mir selbst nicht sehr gut.  
Er tat mir leid.


	10. 10 Die erste Jagd allein

**Eine schmerzhafte Trennung**

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so schwer ist, auch nur eine Minute zu überstehen, wenn man jemanden vermisst.  
Und jetzt sitze ich hier und warte darauf, dass Emmett mit den anderen vier zurückkommt. Die Einzige, die außer mir noch hier geblieben war, war Alice und diese war wieder einmal dabei ihren riesigen Kleiderschrank auszuräumen.  
Es war fast schon schmerzhaft gewesen, als Emmett sich heute Morgen von mir verabschiedet hatte und zum ersten Mal alleine Jagen gegangen war.  
Zu sehr hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt immer mit ihm zusammen zu sein.  
Hoffentlich kamen sie bald zurück, beschwerte sich mein Herz.


	11. 11 Meinen Enkelkindern zusehen

**Ein Verlust**

Der Verlust des Mensch-Seins hatte mich immer wieder in ein Loch gerissen. Mensch zu sein war eines der wenigen, besonderen Dingen, die mir wichtiger als alles andere in meinem bisherigen Dasein waren.  
Wichtiger als Emmett.  
Es klang so verdammt egoistisch in meinen Ohren, liebte ich ihn doch mehr als mein jetziges Leben und doch kamen diese Gedanken jeden Tag wieder und überschwemmten mich, rissen mich mit sich.  
Mit grauen Haaren auf der Veranda zu sitzen, meinen Enkelkindern beim Spielen zu zusehen und irgendwann einmal beerdigt zu werden.  
Zu wissen, dass ich vielleicht meinen Frieden finden würde und glücklich dabei wäre.


	12. 12 Flitterwochen

**Ein romantischer Moment**

„Darf ich jetzt etwas sehen? Ich höre eh alles."  
„Nein darfst du nicht. Geduld ist eine Tugend, Baby", konterte Emmett und ein Lächeln war in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Diese besitze ich aber nicht und es sind unsere Flitterwochen."  
„Meine kleine kratzbürstige Raubkatze", kam es murmelnd von Emmett an meinem Ohr und ein leichtes Seufzen entwich mir, als er mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfen drückte und dann seine Hände von meinen Augen nahm.  
„Ich liebe dich Mrs McCarthy", damit schlang Emmett seine Arme um mich und mein Blick flog über die Klippen, über das Meer bis hin zum Sonnenuntergang.


	13. 13 Ein Menschenmädchen

**Ein Streit**

„Was willst du von ihr? Einem Menschenmädchen?", meine Stimme war mehr als nur laut.  
Das stellte nicht zuletzt Esme fest, welche kurz mich und dann die wackelnden Bilder an der Wand ansah.  
„Du wirst dich von ihr fernhalten, ihr alle werdet das", kam es laut von Edward zurück.  
„Und wenn nicht? Was willst du dann tun? Uns alle umbringen? Ernsthaft Edward?"  
„Als wäre es dir nicht recht. Du hasst es doch hier zu sein, dass zu sein was wir alle sind aber du kannst es nun mal nicht ändern auch nicht, wenn du weiterhin versuchst, mir alles schlecht zu reden."


	14. 14 Täglich sterben Menschen

**Ein Unfall**

Wie konnte uns ein unglücklicher Unfall so in die Enge treiben?  
Jeden Tag starben Tausende Menschen an Unfällen, auch oder vor allem an Autounfällen aber nein mein Bruder musste tatsächlich diesem unbedeutenden Menschenmädchen das Leben retten. Wie konnte er nur?  
Wir lebten noch nicht lange hier, hatten uns gerade hier wieder einmal eingewöhnt, eine Art Heimat gefunden und er zerstörte alles und das innerhalb weniger Sekunden.  
Ehe einer der Menschen reagieren konnte, stiegen ich, Alice und Jasper bereits in den Wagen.  
Wir mussten nach Hause, sofort.  
Wir mussten versuchen zu retten, was zu retten war.  
Mit einem Mord oder ohne.


	15. 15 Ein neuer Ort, ein neues Leben

**Ein Blick nach vorn**

„Und was denkst du?", Alice hatte sich mit einem Karton in den Armen neben mich gestellt und blickte auf die weiße Villa vor uns.  
„Sieht gut aus und es gibt selten Sonnenschein. Carlisle hatte recht als er vorgeschlagen hat hier herzuziehen."  
„Also denkst wir werden es alle in Irland aushalten?", kam es von Jasper, der mich mit einem Grinsen betrachtete.  
„Wieso nicht? Wieso fragt ihr eigentlich alle mich?"  
„Weil immer du diejenige bist, die sich an neuen Orten nicht sehr wohl fühlt", konterte Emmett und bekam von mir einen schrägen Blick.  
„Vielleicht denke ich dieses Mal ja anders."


	16. 16 Ein Vampir werden

**Ein Rückblick**

Es hatte gebrannt, und wie es gebrannt hatte. Ich war im wahrsten Sinne durch die Hölle gegangen. Wir alle waren das.  
Selbst die schlimmsten Schmerzen waren nicht mit diesen Höllenqualen zu vergleichen.  
Ich hatte niemals daran gedacht, dass es solche Schmerzen, solche Quallen gab, zu mindestens nicht bis zu meiner Verwandlung.  
Ich wünschte es niemanden ein Vampir zu werden, nicht nur wegen des ewigen Lebens, auch wegen den Schmerzen.  
Und vielleicht auch wegen der Angst nie damit klarzukommen.  
Der Rückblick, welchen ich heute zusammen mit meiner Familie auf meine Verwandlung habe, hat sich verändert aber nicht genug.


	17. 17 Ich, du und sie, eine Familie

**Ein Moment des unvollkommenen Glücks**

Sie in meinen Armen zu halten und Emmett dabei hinter mir zu spüren.  
Einen Moment lang eine kleine Familie zu sein, eine Familie, die vollkommen war und glücklich.  
Einmal in meinem Dasein glücklich zu sein.  
Wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht ich und Emmett könnten selbst ein Baby bekommen, selber Eltern werden.  
„Hallo Renesmee", flüsterte ich leise und bekam ein vergnügtes Quieken von dem kleinen Wesen in meinen Armen zurück.  
„Sie ist so wunderschön", murmelte ich Emmett zu, welcher bis jetzt ruhig hinter mir gestanden war und seine Arme um mich geschlungen hatte.  
„Ja das ist sie", kam es leise zurück.


	18. 18 Leben werde ich bis alles stirbt

**Die letzten Worte**

Meine letzten Worte?  
Es wird keine geben. Solange Tiere und Menschen existieren, werde ich existieren.  
Und trotzdem würde ich meine letzten Worte mit bedacht wählen.  
Vielleicht würde ich sagen, dass es schön war zu leben, vielleicht auch so lange zu leben.  
Ich würde Emmett danken, ihm dafür danken, dass er mich geliebt hat, und liebt egal was ich tue und ich würde Esme und Carlisle danken.  
Meinen neuen, fürsorglichen und wirklichen Eltern danken, welche mich immer geliebt haben.  
Und auch für Renesmee, Alice und Jasper würde ich schöne Worte finden.  
Sogar für Edward, Isabella und Jacob hätte ich welche übrig.


End file.
